nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Party
A party in Neverwinter Nights is a group of player characters (PCs) who have agreed to work together while playing a module. Being in a party facilitates communication (via the party channel) and targeting of party members (via the party bar), as well as (usually) causing all party members to share in the benefits (or drawbacks) of each individual party member's accomplishments. In addition, the location of party members is marked on the mini map, making it easier to find each other. Party members are automatically "friendly" to each other when the current PvP setting is not "full". This will prevent most harmful spells from affecting party members, even when the difficulty setting is "hardcore" or higher. The party bar The party bar is located below the options box (which is below the PC's portrait in the top right corner) on the gameplay screen. It consists of the portraits other party members and associates of party members (including associates of the PC and associates of associates, etc.). To the left of each portrait is a health bar indicating how many hit points that creature has remaining (relative to its maximum), and to the right are two icons — the upper indicating in which direction the creature is (if in the same area as the PC), and the lower indicating the creature's current action (a sword if fighting or casting a spell, a campfire if resting, and a skull if dead). The color of the health bar indicates if the creature is diseased or poisoned (or both). The party bar can be used to easily target party members. Their portraits are valid targets for spells and abilities that can target others, and right-clicking a portrait brings up the same radial menu one would get from right-clicking the creature itself. In addition, dragging a potion to the portrait of an associate (of the PC, not of another party member) will cause that associate to drink the potion. These targeting methods can be of great utility in the chaos of combat. Forming Parties are created by inviting other players into it. This can be accomplished through the "Socialize" radial menu option. Under the "Socialize" menu, the player can invite another player to join by selecting the "Invite" radial menu option. The invited player can then go under the "Socialize" option and select "Join Party." The invited player can instead choose the option to ignore all party invites. If done, party invitations can only be accepted through the player list. To re-enable the invitation pop-up, the line DisablePartyInvitePopup=1 needs to be changed to DisablePartyInvitePopup=0 in the nwnplayer.ini file. The player who sends the first accepted invitation is designated as the party leader. The current party leader can pass the title to another party member through the player list, using the "Transfer Leadership" button. Leadership is also transferred if the current leader logs out. Being the party leader has no effect on the game, however, unless special scripting is in place. (For example, the "recall portal" of the original campaign allows teleportation to the party leader.) By default, the only difference between the party leader and other PCs in the party is that other PCs (not the party leader) can choose to leave the party, while the party leader can choose to kick PCs from the party. Category:Neverwinter Nights